


The First Move

by Abyss_in_machines



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines
Summary: She’s been appearing in his dreams far more frequently than he’d imagine she would. He doesn’t know how this came to be, and doesn’t know why it’s her, out of all the crazy women that he knows. And the craziest part of it all? He doesn’t seem to mind it one bit...
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 35
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of Gintsu for so long that I finally gave into contributing to the ship fandom. This is my first time writing anything ever, let alone a fanfic. Big thank you to loveatthirdsight, whose works are always a great inspiration, and without whom I wouldn't even write any of this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

She’s been appearing in his dreams far more frequently than he’d imagine she would. He doesn’t know how this came to be, and doesn’t know why it’s her, out of all the crazy women that he knows. And the craziest part of it all? He doesn’t seem to mind it one bit.

The dreams keep changing form and meaning every night, with the one common denominator being her. One dream would indulge his lust, showing how he’d have her all to himself, how he’d throw himself to her lips, and capture her beauty all for his own. Another dream would show an endless friendly spar between the two, exchanging smiles and blows. Yet among the multitude of dreams he’s had, the one he’d treasure the most was where he has a family of his own, kids that he fathered with her. A time lapse where he watches the kids grow up as his dream self and her hold each other’s hand and proudly watch them succeed. A dream where he watches himself grow old and happy with her. He remembers that one vividly, unlike the others, and he knows he won’t let that go.

Gintoki never cared much for flings or dates, let alone a long term relationship. A longstanding crush on Ketsuno Ana still remains, but he knows how far that’ll go. Celebrity crushes rarely come true, if at all. The stalker ninja would still keep popping up here and there, her appearances were more of an irritation that he’d not hesitate to squash away instantly. The glasses’ sister was more of a younger sibling he’d look out for, although with her brute strength matching that of a gorilla, he was pretty sure she’d rather pummel him to death. In short, he never considered any sort of relationship with any of them. But in comes Tsukuyo, messing it all up.

Gintoki racks his brains, trying formulate an answer to this new confounding issue. What triggered this? Any residual effects from the love incense? Granted, he inhaled a full blast of the damned scent, but the side effects couldn’t possibly have lasted this long... or could it? He doesn’t know. Or he does, but he simply doesn’t want to acknowledge it. It’s just an infatuation, couldn’t possibly be more than that, right? Right?

“Whatever”, he murmurs, slowly getting up from the futon and heading to the washroom. He thinks of going for a walk to clear his head once he’s done eating whatever Shinpachi made for breakfast. Perhaps a trip to Yoshiwara later in the afternoon to hit the pachinko would be nice...

* * *

“I’ve been seeing you a lot around here lately,” she says, taking a drag on her pipe. Her run-ins with the fish-eyed samurai had increased significantly since the end of the battle, and this one was no different. Of course, he’d be outside the pachinko place.

“Nothing much happening with Odd Jobs,” he replies, looking bored. “At least not for me. Shinpachi and Kagura have been handling most of the requests that we’ve been getting. I help out here and there whenever needed, but they insist on doing the work on their own. Something about being a grown up and handling more on their plate, I guess.”

“So you’re mooching off of them now.”

“It’s not mooching when I own the business, Tsukki. Plus, with our combined earnings, I’ve been able to pay the rent on time. Keeps the old hag off of my back.”

“You mean theirs.”

“Fuck off.”

“So what you’re saying is that the kids are not as lazy and incompetent as you? I wonder how that turned out to be.”

He shrugs. “Beats me.”

She takes another puff of the tobacco, slowly exhaling the smoke. “The kids have grown up so fast. You’ve really raised them well, Gintoki.” She smiles.

He notices her smile, and his heart tugs. He looks to the sky, and smiles as well. “I didn’t really do much at all, Tsukki. They did it all by themselves.”

“You underestimate your worth,” she states immediately, looking at him intently. “I don’t know how you’ve not realized by now, but you are important to us all, Gintoki. The kids have been looking up to you ever since you took them under your wing. Anyone with an eye could see how they’d look at you.”

Gintoki looks back at her, and notices her gaze. He knows she means what she said, and yet, after all this time, he can only shrug at the notion of his importance. To him, he had simply wanted to help out. But still, hearing it from her felt different.

Why did it feel different...

_How would you look at me..._

“Guess you’re still keeping busy with the Hyakka,” he muses.

“Yes. Work, as usual,” she replied. “Recruitment has never been better, and I’ve been spending more time training than patrols these days.”

“You’re a war hero, Tsukki. Of course they’d flock to you.”

“Says the one who did the heavy lifting at the battle.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckles, winking at her. She immediately blushes and look the other way, making him grin. Even after all these years she was still too easy to tease.

They both notice the dark settling in. The streetlights and shop signs light up, and the narrow streets get busier slowly but surely.

“I should get going,” Tsukuyo spoke, breaking the brief silence.

“Where to?”

“Home. Help Hinowa with closing the shop, then I’ll retire for the night. Didn’t have much work today anyway.”

“Let me help out,” he blurts out.

She shakes her head. “You’re better off heading home and resting.”

“Don’t you be worrying about that. I’ve been useless the entire day. At least let me help out.”

“With that burnt forest on top of your scalp, you’d be useless regardless,” she shrugs, as she starts walking towards the shop.

“Can you not bring my hair into this...” he groans, itching his nose as they walk through the crowd. “I swear, this hair’s the reason why I’ve not been getting anywhere in the dating life.”

Tsukuyo looks back at him, and grins. “If that’s what you think, sure.”

“Maybe I should straighten it out. That’d make the ladies drool.”

“Still won’t change the fact that you’re a dumbass.”

“Keep hating, Tsukki.”

He smiles, thinking he could get used to this.

* * *

Despite those fish eyes and bored stares feigning indifference and laziness, Gintoki is a good listener and a hard worker, given the right motivation. She knows this about him, and a whole lot more than she’d care to admit. His unique way of displaying kindness and help was not lost on those who crossed paths with him. Case in point: he followed all the directions in packing up the right stuff for the shop, whilst talking with Seita about his school work and life. After they wrap up, Hinowa gets him have dinner with them, to which he gladly obliges. At dinner, he keeps on conversing with Seita, using every chance to tease the kid. Seita would always be elated whenever Gintoki would show up, and tonight’s surprise appearance was no difference. Tsukuyo feels at peace watching it all, and yet her mind wanders.

In recent weeks, her feelings for the silver-permed samurai had been reaching feverish peaks. Her thoughts seem to stray towards him ever since he reappeared, infecting her mind with all the new possibilities of a relationship with the permhead that she knows she’ll never let herself proceed with. She could only dream of how those possible choices would play out, replaying the consequences of each choice like it was a part of a different ending in a non-linear game. Entertaining herself with such delusions weren’t doing her any wonders, and talking to Hinowa about them only made Hinowa double down on trying to get her to face her feelings head on. Yet, she keeps telling Hinowa that the silver haired samurai would never reciprocate, something she’d been telling herself in the mirror for months. Trying to convince herself that it wasn’t worth the embarrassment, that it was too much of a risk.

_What if he says “no”?_

And yet, she couldn’t help it. She watches his eyes, how they show his happiness at watching Seita’s growth, despite the incessant teasing. The selflessness in offering help, the gratitude for a good day’s meal. He never did change since the first day she saw him, and she was glad for that. Their own conversations have evolved from full scale arguments, which involved a lot of kunais and blood, to light hearted banters. She’d still blush at one of his cheeky lines, but she understood that it was all in jest. She understood it all better now. Gintoki would never stop his teasing, just as much as he cares for everyone, to the point where he’d trade his life for such a cause. That’s what you’d expect out of a samurai anyway, even one as radical as Gintoki. He’d found a family to watch over, to love, to protect. Tsukuyo’s heart flutters as she pores over it all, not knowing just what to do anymore.

“...you alright there?”

She startles, noticing his hand waving in front of her face.

“I’m ok. Was just busy in thought.”

“Good to know,” he exclaims. “Thought you were falling for me.”

“Do tell me how you come to that conclusion,” she snorted, suddenly finding the food on the table very interesting.

“You were staring daggers at me,” no sooner had he finished the sentence than he found himself lying flat on his back, with a kunai planted at the middle of his forehead.

“There’s the dagger you were waiting for.” _Dumbass._

* * *

He sits close to the porch, tying up the shoelaces, while she stands behind him, waiting. He finishes, and gets up slowly. “‘Twas a good way to end the day.”

“Yes, it was.” She admits sheepishly, her face showing the slightest hint of red.

“Would’ve been even better if I didn’t have a piece of metal stuck on my forehead.”

“Keep talking like that, and there’s gonna be more of those in places you’re gonna regret,” she growls. He never does fail to get under her skin.

“Oooh, kinky,” he remarks slyly, grinning. “What a S.”

“Don’t you have to be home?” she sighs, exasperated.

“Man, you want me gone that bad?” he smirks. “Whatever, Tsukki. You free anytime soon? Would be nice to hang out like today.”

She shrugs. “Maybe. My schedule is very erratic, so can’t predict when I’ll be free next time around. You’re free to drop by, though, seeing as you’ve got nothing much.”

He reaches for the door and slides it open. Halfway through going out, he turns back and looks at her, a gentle smile on his face.

“Maybe I will.”

She blushes, turning the other way and walking back to her room as fast as possible.

* * *

The next couple of weeks pass by, and she finds herself hanging out more with him with each of those weeks passing by. Somedays she finds him waiting outside the pachinko shop, and they talk for a while in one of the tea shops on the street sides, him munching on endless amounts of dango that he makes her pay for, while she smokes with her kiseru. Other times, he comes by late at Hinowa’s shop, having memorized the closing time of the shop, and helps out with the clean up, after which Hinowa gladly treats him to free dinner. He even joins her at work, helping her out with street patrols and rounding out rowdy drunk customers and two bit criminals. Slowly, but surely, she has gotten used to his presence, his wisecracks and his dead fish stares serving to brighten up her usual rigorous monotonous schedule. She’s grateful for it, even if she shows it by throwing kunais at him after every one of his jokes.

“You seriously gotta look for more opportunities to have fun, you know” he yawns, stretching out, as he reaches for one of the dango sticks on the plate.

“Any more fun than this, and the possibility of becoming a NEET like you increases dangerously,” she smirks, taking another puff.

“Would it really be that bad?”

“So you’re not even denying it anymore.”

He shrugs. “Tsukki, it’s not even worth trying to change your mind. I’m still doing my work and getting pay, I just end up with a lot more free time, unlike you. And you really gotta take a break. When’s the last time you did something that was genuinely fun?”

“I was teaching Seita history two days ago. It was alright.”

Gintoki shudders. “Wonder how that was fun for both you and Seita.”

She snaps. “Look, it was just one time, alright? I’ve definitely improved on it since the last time you saw us.”

Gintoki just smiles, and finishes the dango, reaching out for another stick. He finishes the rest of the sticks on the plate, while Tsukuyo enjoys her smoke, quietly observing the busy crowd in the street.

“Say Tsukki, you’re free tomorrow noon, right? Wanna go out with me?”

Tsukuyo drops kiseru and turns her head to Gintoki, her mouth open, shocked. “Huh?”

Gintoki nods. “There’s the new Aliens Vs Yakuza reboot that they say is actually good. I thought we could go see that movie and get ramen later on. I know a great place for ramen, you’ll love it. It’d be a fun way to enjoy the day.”

Tsukuyo processes it all whilst staring at his eyes, taking it all in word by word, too dizzy. She couldn’t believe it. All these years of harbouring a crush on him, unable to let him know how she felt, only for him to ask her out. _This is actually happening?_

“…you alright? Earth to Tsukuyo?” He waves his hand in front of her eyes, wondering where she was staring off to. She jolts, her eyes focused back on him. Her head immediately drops down, her blush intensifies, and she murmurs something that he can’t hear. He brings himself closer to her face.

“Couldn’t hear you, what’d you say?”

“…yes.”

He smiles, a big wide grin stretching from ear to ear. He gets up, puts the money for the dango on the table.

“I’ll pick you up at Hinowa’s place tomorrow at 2 then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing the second chapter, cause college has been a pain. I'm so happy for all the feedback, definitely appreciate the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

“..does this look alright for the date?”

“..huh?”

“I think Hinowa went overboard, but she was very adamant about it all, so...”

Gintoki had noticed her step out of the shop entrance soon after he arrived. He had made sure to show up right on time, and now he was thanking the universe a thousandfold, because she looked beautiful beyond words. She wore a crimson kimono adorned with yellow swirls at the sleeves, and a yellow obi. Hinowa must’ve insisted on makeup, because the blush applied to the checks made her scars blend in effortlessly. The back of her hair was tied up in a bun, a completely different hairdo from her usual one. Her lavender eyes shone brighter than usual, and her outfit showed off her curves. Tsukuyo would turn heads with her usual getup, but today she was ethereal. Shocked beyond measure, he simply stood with his mouth wide open in the shape of an ‘o’.

Gintoki felt blessed.

“Yeah, you’re alright”

She fidgeted, looking hard at the ground, still unsure whether to move. He smiles, noticing her anxiety.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Tsukki. You look beautiful. And here I thought I finally looked dashing for once.”

Her face reddens even more, but she finally finds the courage to look up and see him. To her surprise, the silver idiot actually did dress up. He wore a dark blue kimono, with white patterns at the sleeves and the ends. A white scarf around the neck, and the bokuto at the side, with geta sandals replacing the usual black boots. He looked much better than the dead-eyed bored self he usually presented. A breath of fresh air.

“So you actually tidied up your appearance for once,” she chuckles, grinning.

He returns her smile. “Nice to see you dress up as well. Since you usually look ready to attend funerals, I expected to see the same old black everything.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Maybe next time, when I’ll decide to use real kunais on you.”

“You should know I don’t die easily.”

“Idiots do live long lives.”

He snorts, and starts walking. “Sure, Tsukki. Come on now, we don’t wanna miss the movie.” She catches up to him, walking by his side.

As they fade into the bustling Yoshiwara crowd, Hinowa watches from the balcony, smiling.

_Tsukuyo, I’m so happy for you…_

* * *

“How’d you hear about this place?”

“It’s Kabuki-cho. Everyone here knows the area inside out if they’ve been here long enough. You ask for ramen here, and you’ll always get redirected to _Hokuto Shinken_.”

Tsukuyo slurps the noodles, enjoying the burst of flavors in her mouth. “This has to be the best ramen I’ve ever had.”

Gintoki chuckles as he takes a sip of the broth. “That’s Ikumatsu for you.”

“How long has she been making ramen?”

“Honestly, I’ve seen her around since I moved to Kabukicho. She’s been at it for quite a while. This shop is her life. Used to run this place with her husband.”

“What happened to the husband?”

“Got murdered by the Jouishishi. The more extreme faction of the group. Dunno why.”

Tsukuyo ponders on what Gintoki said, while Gintoki resumes on finishing his ramen. Ikumatsu comes up to the table, bringing a jug of water and two glasses.

“And how’s the lovely couple doing tonight?” she asks, smirking at Gintoki as she places the water jug at the centre of the table.

“Doing all right so far,” Gintoki replies, taking the glass. “Thanks, Ikumatsu. We went to see the reboot of Aliens Vs Yakuza before coming here. Movie’s pretty overrated, if you ask me. Oh, also,” he gestures at Tsukuyo. “This is my girlfriend, Tsukuyo.” He grins as he notices her reddening face.

Ikumatsu bows. “Welcome, Tsukuyo-san, pleasure to meet you!” Tsukuyo bows as well.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Ikumatsu-san. I must say, your ramen’s amazing! I was just telling Gintoki how this was the best ramen I’ve ever had.”

Ikumatsu nods gratefully. “You’re far too kind, Tsukuyo-san. Thank you so much.” She turns towards Gintoki with a sly grin. “So, how’d you get to meet this lazy perm head?”

“Oi.”

“Uh..,” Tsukuyo stammers, not knowing where to begin. She looks at Gintoki, only to meet a deadpan stare.

“It’s a terribly long story,” he replies to Ikumatsu, shrugging. “The details will bore you.”

“Where did you two meet?”

“Yoshiwara.”

“Huh..” Ikumatsu’s eyes scream confusion, a shaky smile plastered on her face. Gintoki sighs, shaking his head.

“It’s not what you think it is, Ikumatsu. I went there because of a little boy who the Yorozuya was helping out, and she’s the leader of the law enforcement squad there. Circumstances happened and we met.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t really clear up much..” Ikumatsu ponders. “But hopefully it was, uh, love at first sight?” At this, both of their faces turn pink.

“Not really... she ended up skewering me and the guys with kunais...” Both of them look crestfallen.

“...”

“To be fair, they were fake,” Tsukuyo points out, her head up.

“...yeah,” Gintoki murmurs, head still down. “Had the fake blood system and all too...” Ikumatsu doesn’t know what to make of this conversation anymore.

“...perhaps I shouldn’t have asked too much..”

* * *

As they walk back to Hinowa’s shop in the narrow roads of Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo couldn’t help but look down and stare at her feet the whole time. She finally went on a date with the person she desired, and it all felt like a dream come true. She had to resist the urge to pinch herself every now and then to remind herself that it was all real. It had to be. Yet, she was frustrated at herself for acting like a shy high school girl, for not being able to be acclimated to this strange, wonderful situation. She couldn’t get herself to look up, or even be able to glance at the one beside her. It was awkward, and she wanted it to end.

Tsukuyo eventually musters up enough courage to look up and steal some glances at Gintoki, hoping to see the expression at his face as they walked on. She was shocked beyond measure to find him staring at her intently, a small warm smile adorning his face. Her embarrassment getting a hold of her once again, Tsukuyo blushes and resumes watching her feet.

“...you’ve been looking at me all this time?”, she enquires quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“All this time,” he replies back calmly.

Her blush reddens, her anxious fidgeting only increasing in frequency. Gintoki sighs, and gets closer to her as they keep walking. “Take your time, Tsukki. No one’s ever really completely comfortable in their first date.”

“Easy for you to say, permhead. You’ve been coasting on God knows what air headed confidence you’ve been possessed by.”

“Oh, believe me, Shinigami Tayu, I’m not coasting on my stupidity.”

“So you finally admit that you’re a moron.”

“You’re equally a moron for going out on a date with me then,” he snaps back quickly, and shushes her potential comeback. “Seriously, it’s none of that. It’s just..” he stares off at the horizon of the narrow streets, engrossed in thought.

“Just what?” Tsukuyo asks, her eyes questioning him.

Gintoki takes his time, finally breaking off the state to look at her, flashing her his trademark grin.

“I’ve finally found what I’ve been looking for.”

* * *

Hinowa greets them at the shop porch, eyes wide open, beaming from ear to ear.

“I’ve been expecting the both of you!” she exclaims, hugging the couple tightly, ignoring their awkward fidgeting. She grins, correctly guessing that the both of them aren’t used to this yet. “So, I wanna know. How’d it go?” she asks, looking expectantly at Gintoki. Gintoki grins, looking at Tsukuyo, who pouts and stares elsewhere.

“It was fun, Hinowa. A lot fun. Definitely enjoyed it, think Tsukki did too. Couldn’t really tell much cause she was really interested about looking at the ground for some stretches of time.”

Tsukuyo’s blush knows no bounds, yet she keeps a straight face. “Coming from the guy cowering in his seat at every 5 minutes of the movie cause he thought the aliens were ghosts, that’s saying something.”

“What ghosts?” he retorts back, trying to hide the chill in his spine at the mention. “Don’t spread blasphemy. If anything, you were clinging onto my arm, snot faced, begging for the gh-aliens to go away, yes, that’s it!”

“That was YOU, you spineless perm head!”

“Tsukki is a scaredy cat!” Gintoki sings, his face morphing into a mocking expression. Tsukuyo grits her teeth.

“All right, since I don’t have my kunais at the moment, guess who’s going home with a broken arm today!” She cracks her knuckles, and Gintoki immediately freezes, his face displaying utter fear.

“NO OK SORRY IT WAS M-AHHHHH!”

Gintoki desperately tries calming down a very hot headed Tsukuyo, who grabs him by the collar and lifts him up in the air, shaking him furiously. Hinowa’s smile only broadens, amused with what she was witnessing. It’s only been their first date, and they were already bickering like a married couple having one of the classic small disagreements. Albeit a very violent one at that.

“Fixed the marriage date yet?”

Both of them stand still on their tracks and look at Hinowa, Tsukuyo shocked at Hinowa’s ridiculous question, while Gintoki seemingly pondering. They both blurt out their answer at the same time.

“No!”

“A year?!”

Hinowa can’t help but start laughing out loud.

* * *

“You sure have time to kill.”

“Always,” he admits smugly, the trademark grin plastered on his face.

Tsukuyo sighs, smirking slightly.

It’s been weeks since the first date, and Tsukuyo couldn’t believe just how much of her life had changed since then. This had become the new normal for her now. The perm head really took the time to memorize her schedule, because he was always around whenever it was break time from work or just a rare day off. It helped that her subordinates have been trained so well that she could spend more time off the field conducting training or paperwork, which mean more free time for her. Free time that she could spend by hanging out with him, but to her surprise, he’d always have plans for her free time. Arranging visits to the cafe, or to the nearby park for a quick small picnic, or just a casual hangout at the street side tea shops. It didn’t matter. Gintoki always had something up his sleeve, something for the both of them to indulge on. She could get used to this.

Tsukuyo sips her coffee quietly while staring at wonder at her boyfriend, who had devoured two strawberry parfaits with ease, and was now slowly cherishing every small scoop of the last one, reveling in the sweetness of it all. She wonders just how this man, who has no qualms about risking his life protecting the ones he loves with every fiber of his being, who exudes honor and strength by the swing of his wooden sword, is reduced to a happy gluttonous child at the mere mention or sight of sweet goods. As she watches him happily gobble up scoop after scoop of the parfait, she understands how the man never hides what he is, despite a lot about him still being a mystery to her. Gintoki will never let go of sweets, just as he’ll never stop protecting and looking over his loved ones, even if he does it his own way. He’s amazing and irritating to the bone, and she knows all these things about him only reinforces her love for him. And now he’s willingly let her be a bigger part of his life, and she gladly welcomed his invasion into her own. She couldn’t be more thankful, even if she tried.

“You know,” Tsukuyo starts, and Gintoki’s eyes perks up. “You don’t have to come keep me company at my break times.”

He chuckles. “Silly woman. It’s not that I have to. I want to.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You are my girlfriend. It’s the least I can do to take your mind off of all the grueling work that you do.”

“...it’s just, it seems like quite a burden for you,” she looks away, flustered. “You travel back and forth over such long distances for one or two hours of this...”

He sighs, expecting something like this from Tsukuyo. Of course she’d think she was being a burden.

“Tsukki, look at me,” he soothed, as he reaches out and gently hold her hands, startling her. It works, as her lavender eyes meet his red ones.

“You’re not a burden to anyone, least of all me. I want to do this. I want to keep you company. I want to hang out with you. I want to be there for you.”

Tsukuyo’s mouth opens, surprised at his blunt honest speech. He grins, and doesn’t let go.

“Why? Cause I love you.”

* * *

To her surprise, she finds him waiting after she’s done training for the day, and gladly accepts his proposal to walk her back home. As they walk on, she notices his outstretched hand, and slides her own underneath his palm. They walk all the way back to Hinowa’s shop, stopping at the entrance.

Tsukuyo turns around to look at Gintoki and notices him slightly blushing, shoulders hunched.

“You alright?” she asks, wondering what was going on. He nods his head and then stands upright, seemingly having made up his mind.

“So I told my landlady about us, and the old hag is overjoyed,” he starts, “So overjoyed that she’s throwing a small party over the weekend to meet you and get to know you better. It’ll be in the weekend, whichever day you prefer. Just us, her and the kids. Catherine and Tama too, although I doubt you know them yet. You will soon though. You down for it?”

He stares at her, patiently waiting for her answer. She ponders over, but makes up her mind quickly.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of monthly updates, so that I can take my time to refine ideas and scenarios for new chapters. I don't really spend a lot on outlining the storyboard, and mostly just write as I go, as it helps setting up the consecutive plot scenes more coherently. The story may be about 4-5 chapters, really depends on the amount of content I have in mind.
> 
> Reviews make my day, so feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I am so so so very sorry for the delay! Two things: college is stress, and I am a very tired human being. However, since Gintsu week is coming up, I am extremely happy to finally have to chance to contribute to the week prompts, and will post short stories here in AO3 over the week. I'm already starting on those prompts. :D Meanwhile, take this! *throws the chapter at the audience with a Kamehameha wave*

“You kept muttering ‘Tsukki’ while drooling all over the bar counter last night. Who’s ‘Tsukki’?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” Otose fixed a piercing glare on Gintoki, as if having made up her mind to extract this piece of information no matter what. “You had a stupid ass grin on face, and you couldn’t stop being gleeful. That’s too abnormal for ya.”

Gintoki shrugged, his deadpan expression all set. However, his insides were just about ready to explode. He hadn’t really cared to let anyone know about the fact that he and Tsukuyo were going out, and right now he was absolutely terrified to find out the repercussions of letting one of them know. Gintoki definitely did not wake up today expecting to answer oddball questions about his love life, but life sure found ways to throw curveballs at him.

_Why now of all times..._

Otose did have her suspicions too. She had noticed it when the silver haired idiot partied with the sunglasses-wearing NEET in the bar yesterday, and had drank to oblivion. The other one crashed, and had to be thrown out of the bar, but the samurai had stayed quiet, simply lying his head down on the bar counter and enjoying whatever was served to him in his dreamland. She had seen how he kept mumbling the same name over and over, making hugging motions, and doing the most cringing smooch faces she had ever seen, and it became crystal clear to her that this moron was head over heels in love with someone.

“What is it to you, baba, go choke on nicotine smoke, you ugly old hag.”

“Getting testy now, are we” Otose muttered under her breath, her eyes widening menacingly. “Here’s the thing. Normally I’d pass this off as one of your many buffoon acts, but I saw how you were behaving, and there’s no mistaking something is up. Now, you’re gonna spit it, or you start saying your prayers.”

“Woah, easy there, baba, what’s with the hostility, eh?”

“You’re not answering.”

Gintoki slumps on the counter, leaning his head onto the palm of his right hand. “Baba,” he groans. “This has really nothing to do with ya. I swear to god, just please let me enjoy my strawberry milk.” He shakes his head and starts itching his nose. “And do leave me be in peace. This fucking headache is killing me,” he yawns.

They both stare daggers at each other for some time, a deadpan red meeting a wrinkled, yet sharp black. And then she explodes.

“YOU BETTER START SPITTING OUT THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW OR I EVICT YOU THIS INSTANT!”

“NO WAY IN HELL, KUSOBABA! I DIDN’T WAKE UP AND HEAD DOWN HERE TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS, LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“ITS FUCKING 2 PM IN THE NOON, YOU SILVER HAIRED CLOWN!”

“Silver-haired clown? That’s a new one...”

Otose grits her teeth, racking her brain for ideas. Her eyes lit up, and she approaches Gintoki, smirking.

“Fine, have it your way. I’m pretty sure that the two kids would know who this ‘Tsukki’ is. And then I tell everyone.”

“Tell them what?”, he says, warily.

“That you’re in love.”

Gintoki’s heart stops. The old hag _did_ figure it out already, she was just coaxing him to clean clean. He was vehemently cursing his past drunken self for indulging in another one of Hasegawa’s cheapskate drinking parties and putting him in this situation, while also thinking of how to squirm out of this situation. Maybe free labor might be his ticket out of this... even if the kids had been actually paying the rent on time now.

“Say, baba, how abou-“

“Nope, you ain’t getting out of this,” she states, grinning. “Only the answer, Gintoki.”

She sees how he’s internally battling it out, and cheers inwardly when he finally gives in and sighs. He takes a sip of the milk, and clears his throat.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” he groans, and he straightens up, facing Otose. “Her name is Tsukuyo. She’s the leader of Yoshiwara’s police force, the Hyakka. She and I worked on a couple missions together, and we both helped each other out a couple of times. There, you happy now?”

Otose couldn’t believe her ears. The samurai had never ever leaned on anyone, or ever expressed his own thoughts and desires, and yet here he was, telling her about his love. Granted, she did extort the information out of him, but knowing him meant that Otose knew he would’ve never opened up. He had definitely changed since the time when the entire district had become a war zone, and Otose couldn’t help but smile at the man her adopted son had become.

“Come now, go on. How’d the two of you meet?”

“At Yoshiwara, when we were trying to get Seita to meet his mother.”

“Ah, I do remember you telling me about it. When did you two start going out?”

“It’s been a couple of months,” he said, retaining his signature bored face.

“And you didn’t let anyone else know?”

“It really wasn’t anyone else’s business, baba,” he shrugged, helping himself to some more milk. “Although I was gonna let them know sooner or later... just didn’t expect to have to talk about it this soon...”

Otose’s eyes flashed, another idea springing into mind. “Tell you what, I won’t tell anyone else if the two of you come over at the weekend for dinner here.”

“Done.”

Otose eyed his deadpan face. “...that was fast.”

“Free food. Can’t complain,” Gintoki retorts, as he finishes his milk. He gets up and stretches his arms and legs, preparing to leave, and doesn’t notices the bar doors sliding open and close. “Listen baba, just don’t tell this to anyone else, please. I ain’t ready yet for that commotion.” Otose nods curtly.

“Tell everyone what?”

Gintoki and Otose freeze, and slowly turn their heads towards the person standing at the bar entrance, a tall, red haired girl dressed in a red cheongsam, with a giant purple umbrella attached to her belt. She looked confused, and was staring intently at Gintoki, who stood still with his mouth agape.

“What were you guys talking about, Gin-chan? What can’t we know?”

Gintoki facepalmed.

* * *

Tsukuyo stood in front of the bar porch, unsure of what to do.

She had dressed up in her usual garb, not really keen on dressing up as fancy as she’d normally would for their date nights. Her self awareness over the roof, Tsukuyo was really struggling with trying to compose herself. It was awkward enough when Hinowa had found out that she was dating the perm head, and now she would have to talk about the same embarrassing topic with people she didn’t know at all. She was cursing her brain for being so bold and accepting the invitation, but there was really no way in hell that she could turn down the samurai’s request. Him actually asking something from her was a once-in-a-blue-moon event, and she could never forget the way his face lit up when she agreed. Small moment like those really made her appreciate the relationship that she shared with him, and she couldn’t be more thankful for his existence. Perhaps these dates have only served to deepen her love for him after all...

Remembering all of this, Tsukuyo steeled her resolve and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door slid open, with a green-haired maid standing close by inside. Wearing a blue yukata, she gestured Tsukuyo inside, greeting her with a small smile.

“Welcome, Tsukuyo-sama. My name is Tama. You’ll find Gintoki-sama and the others at the corner booth.”

“Thank you,” Tsukuyo replies, walking inside and looking around to see where they were seated. She didn’t need to look hard, for the silver perm in the corner was unmistakable. Gintoki had seen her too, and was waving at her.

“Yo, glad you could make it! Come over,” he spoke out. He sat lazily, but perched himself up as she approached close. Seated opposite to him were Shinpachi, Kagura, and an old woman she didn’t recognize.

“Tsukki’s here?!” Kagura shouts, and turns around to see Tsukuyo. She immediately jumps out of the booth, dashes at her, and pulls her into a tight hug. “TSUKKI! ITS BEEN TOO LONG!”

Tsukuyo smiles gently, and hugs her back. “I’ve missed you too, Kagura. It has been far too long. How have you been?”

Kagura pulls back, her face adorned with a radiant smile. “It’s been good, Tsukki. I’ve been training with Papi and working Yorozuya jobs, and got a small space hunting gig lined up soon, can’t wait for that.” She grabs Tsukuyo’s hand and brings her to the booth. “Come, we’ve got so much to catch up on!”

Otose and Shinpachi both stand up as Kagura brings Tsukuyo around, and Otose’s eyes widened. Here was a beautiful, blonde haired girl with eyes of purple, greeting Gintoki and Shinpachi, and conversing with Kagura, acting in the most normal of ways, something so uncommon in all of the people she encounters on a daily basis. And this is the woman dating the silver dumbass of all people... Otose really couldn’t figure out just how Gintoki had won the lottery. Coming back to sense, Otose cleared her throat and bowed her head to Tsukuyo.

“Greetings, Tsukuyo. I’m Otose, Gintoki’s landlord, and the owner of the bar. Thank you so much for coming over for dinner.”

Tsukuyo bowed in return, standing beside Gintoki. “Thank you for inviting me, Otose-san. I’m glad to be here.”

Otose smiled. _And she’s well mannered too..._

“All right, let’s all sit down. Catherine is readying the hotpot soon, and I’ve got enough ingredients for us all this time, so you can all eat to your fill. Yes, even you, Kagura.” Otose nods knowingly at Kagura, who cheers gleefully.

Gintoki’s eyes widen, and he looks at Otose. “Really went all out for this one, didn’t you, baba?”

Otose waves him away. “Urusai. We’re all long due for a celebration, anyway...”

Shinpachi nods, beaming. “She’s right, Gin-san. Thank you so much, Otose-san!”

Gintoki shrugs, content with it all. He moves closer to Tsukuyo, leaning close to her ear.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he whispers.

Tsukuyo blushes, and pinches Gintoki’s arm. He notices, and mocks a surprised face.

“No kunais? I’m flattered.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t exactly want your forehead splattering blood all over the hot pot and ruining our dinner,” Tsukuyo retorts back coolly. Gintoki grins.

“Whatever. I’m just glad to see you here.”

She turns towards him, a pleased look on her face. “Me too.”

Otose notices their interactions, and for a brief moment sees her own young self with her husband flash in front of her eyes.

_Young love is truly beautiful..._

* * *

Otose really wasn’t kidding around. Gintoki had never seen so much food available in a hotpot before, and by the end of it even Kagura had her fill and was exhausted. Gran really did splurge this time, even offering free beer, which he was more than willing to indulge in. However, Gintoki made sure to keep the alcohol as far away as possible from Tsukuyo, and kept passing her glasses of water. He also saw how shy she was in collecting the cooked meat from the hotpot, and made sure to slide extra food on her plate whenever possible. To his amusement, she blushed every time he did that, which got him grinning ear to ear.

Feeling full and somewhat tipsy, he leaned on the corner wall of the booth, watching Shinpachi and Kagura, sitting opposite to him, bickering about Otsu-chan’s latest album. The kids had taken the news extremely well, with Shinpachi expressing his happiness at Gintoki’s relationship while Kagura endlessly threatening to chop his genital parts off should he ever make Tsukuyo sad. They were definitely estate about tonight’s dinner party, and had congratulated Tsukuyo as well (which she took very meekly, to his unending amazement). Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced Tsukuyo and Otose, sitting at the bar counter talking, and smiled. The old hag was very gracious, conversing with Tsukuyo in a kind tone Gintoki never though was possible for her. Tonight really just kept on giving. However, the exhaustion was claiming him fast, and Gintoki decided that a quick nap wouldn’t hurt.

Noticing the samurai falling asleep, Otose chuckled. “You know,” she started, looking at Tsukuyo, “I never imagined the day would come that this idiot would actually bring a girl into the place. Always causing a ruckus upstairs with the two kids, but I’m glad that he had them around. They’ve kept things lively around here, but don’t let them know I said it. They’d let it get over their heads.” She smiled, and so did Tsukuyo.

“Don’t know about the kids on that one, but I can surely agree the he would,” Tsukuyo giggled.

Otose sighs, leaning on the table. “I’ve never had kids. Never had the opportunity. As soon as the Joui war started, my husband enlisted along with another dear friend of mine. He perished there, saving people like he always did my entire life. He’s buried here, in Kabuki-who, and in every anniversary, I’d always make sure to visit his grave with food. So one day, I visit his grave bringing manju, and I place them close to the gravestone. Suddenly, I hear the voice of this silver haired brat asking for the food!” She chuckles, reminiscing. “The brat reaches out for the food and starts eating, and offers to make a promise. To protect me for life, no matter what.”

She grabs a bottle of sake and two small cups, filling the cups and placing one in front of Tsukuyo. “No matter what, Gintoki has always kept his word. Sure, the brat is clumsy with rent, but he, the kids, Tama, Catherine… they’re all family, my family. He’s the son I never had.” She takes a sip from the cup, slowly exhaling after. “And that’s why, seeing him today being so happy really moved me beyond words. I see what your presence does to him, Tsukuyo. I can tell you, the kid had never looked like this ever. Never.” At this, she bows, startling Tsukuyo. “Thank you so much, Tsukuyo.”

Tsukuyo, filled with gratitude, felt tears welling up, and hastily bowed back. “I’m honoured, Otose-san. Thank you for taking care of him as well.”

Otose notices the tears flowing silently down her cheek, and clutches her hands. “There, there…”

“There are times,” Tsukuyo said, “where I feel I don’t do enough for him, that I’m not worthy of him. Gintoki really changed my life for the better, and the debt I owe to him for saving me is something that I can never repay. I hope to everything that I’m good enough for him… I really hope…” At this point, Tsukuyo cannot stop the tears, and Otose immediately rushes to her side, bringing her into a warm embrace and consoling her.

“Tsukuyo dear, you really shouldn’t worry. He chose you, after all. Of course you are good enough. Actually now that I think about it, you’re definitely far too good for his lazy dumbass.” At this, Tsukuyo laughs slightly, and wipes her tears off. “To tell you the truth, we all owe him, not just you. That’s just who Sakata Gintoki is. He takes on, but he never asks for help. He’s always there for us. So, don’t worry at all.” Otose passes her the cup. “This will help.”

“Thank you,” Tsukuyo replies, as she accepts the cup and takes a sip. Just then, Gintoki walks in, stretching his arms out and yawning.

“Well, that was a good power nap, feel like I could drink some more now. Baba, whatcha talking about with…” he trails off as soon as he notices the cup in Tsukuyo’s hand.

“Nothing much, just discussing how useless you are, the usual.”

“Baba…” Gintoki whispers, shaking. “What have you done….” Otose notices his genuine concern, confused.

“What, I just gave her sake,” she states, as she turns towards Tsukuyo, only to recoil in shock. Tsukuyo’s face was glowing red. She was wearing an eerie smile, and she looked at Gintoki menacingly, almost like she was ready ready to charge at him.

“ _Well hellooooo there, Gin-sama… how was yer slumberrr… ready to DRINK SOME MORE, YA SAY?!?_ ” Gintoki stood frozen, not moving a single muscle.

_Oh no…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my day. I don't know where I'm ending with this story, so let's just hop on this ride till it reaches its natural conclusion. Also, I have a Twitter account now! Go follow me at @machines_in and watch me tweet wack stuff, cause idk I'm a super Twitter noob. And I hope you like this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more chapters soon. Hope you all liked it! Do leave a review!


End file.
